ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
About DigiForce
DigiForce are Transformers whose beast modes are heroic Digimon. They were created when Glinda pointed her wand to any Digimon who touched the waters of the Pool of Transformation, turning him or her into a Maximal. Aguzord Aguzord is the first DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Agumon, and is kind to Odin, Ra, and Zeus. He has friends with him, no matter what it takes to become a leader. He is leader of DigiForce. His friend is Optimus Prime. Gabuzord Gabuzord is the second DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Gabumon. He is a skillful Digimon-Transformer. He is second-in-command of DigiForce. Biyozord Biyozord is the third DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Biyomon. She is a biologist and takes care of plants and animals. Tentozord Tentozord is the fourth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Tentomon. He is a mythologist and he usually is a friend to the Power Rangers. Palzord Palzord is the fifth DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Palmon. She is a plant expert and learns how to remove mandrakes from their pots. Gomazord Gomazord is the sixth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Gomamon. He takes care of the oceans and seas. Patazord Patazord is the seventh DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Patamon. He is one of the youngest Digimon to have his life changed forever into a Maximal. Gatozord Gatozord is the eighth DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Gatomon. She is a historian who knows the history of all worlds. Meicoozord Meicoozord is the ninth DigiForce member to be born. She is an archer and nurse both in one. She is once wicked, but now good. She transforms into Meicoomon. Gotsuzord Gotsuzord is the tenth DigiForce member to be born. He is a friendly Predacon, unlike the villainous Megatron or any of his villain army. He eats black ice cream, which he loves, and wields a wand of black magic. He transforms into Gotsumon. Veezord Veezord is the eleventh DigiForce member to be born. He constantly pees a lot in Digimon mode. He transforms into Veemon. He puts out fires with his urine. Armadillozord Armadillozord is the twelfth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Armadillomon. He fights with his mace and trains to be a knight. Hawkozord Hawkozord is the thirteenth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Hawkmon. He fights against Hawk Moth, a new enemy of his. Wormmozord Wormmozord is the fourteenth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Wormmon. He is half-Maximal, half-Predacon. Guilzord Guilzord is the fifteenth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Guilzord. He is a geek and is knowledgeable. Renazord Renazord is the sixteenth DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Renamon. Her kung-fu skills are very impressive, even to her crocodile friend Sobek. Terrierzord Terrierzord is the seventeenth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Terriermon. He plays soccer and scores a goal for the Maximals. Agunizord Agunizord is the eighteenth DigiForce member to be born. He is a Headmaster. He takes the janitor role. Lobozord Lobozord is the nineteenth DigiForce member to be born. He is a Headmaster. He fights terrorists, pedophiles, poachers, pollution, and alien invasions. Kumazord Kumazord is the twentieth DigiForce member to be born. He is a Headmaster. He owns Bear Mountain, a skiing resort. Kazezord Kazezord is the twenty-first DigiForce member to be born. She is a Headmistress. She is of the winds of Horus and Quetzalcoatl. Beetlemozord Beetlemozord is the twenty-second DigiForce member to be born. He is a Headmaster. He is an electrician working for the Korean energy group Dagwon. GeoAguzord GeoAguzord is the twenty-third DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into GeoAgumon. He is Aguzord's brother. Gaozord Gaozord is the twenty-fourth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Gaomon. He is a computer expert. Lalazord Lalazord is the twenty-fifth DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Lalamon. She is an expert in making sausages. Falcozord Falcozord is the twenty-sixth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Falcomon. He pilots a miniature version of the Millennium Falcon. Shoutzord Shoutzord is the twenty-seventh DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Shoutmon. He is a musician who always never quits. Ballistazord Ballistazord is the twenty-eighth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Ballistamon. He is a painter. Doruluzord Doruluzord is the twenty-ninth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Dorulumon. He is a chef. Starzord Starzord is the thirtieth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Starmon. He is usually obese, with the amount of Maxi-Chips and Maxi-Wonka Chocolate Bars he eats. Sparrowmozord and Cutezord Sparrowmozord and Cutezord are the thirty-first and thirty-second DigiForce members to be born. They are girl twins who fight for Asgard. They respectively transform into Sparrowmon and Cutemon. Psychezord Psychezord is the thirty-third DigiForce member to be born. He is Gabuzord's brother. He transforms into Psychemon. Draczord and Dracozord Draczord and Dracozord are the thirty-fourth and thirty-fifth DigiForce members to be born. They are friends at school. Draczord is a Headmaster, while Dracozord transforms into Dracomon. MetalGreyzord Fusion MetalGreyzord Fusion is the thirty-sixth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into the Fusion version of MetalGreymon. He is a swordsman. Opossumzord Oppossumzord is the thirty-seventh DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Oppossumon. She is a crossbow-wielder. Gumdrazord Gumdrazord is the thirty-eighth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Gumdramon. He is a motocross racer. Damezord Damezord is the thirty-ninth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Damemon. He knights heroes and fights against crime. Gatchzord Gatchzord is the fortieth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Gatchmon. He flies around with his friends. Dokazord Dokazord is the forty-first DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Dokamon. He is a boxer. Musizord Musizord is the forty-second DigiForce member to be born. She transforms into Musimon. She listens to the radio. Onzord Onzord is the forty-third DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Onmon. He switches things on at night. Offzord Offzord is the forty-fourth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Offmon. He switches things off at night. ChibiTortoZord ChibiTortoZord is the forty-fifth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into ChibiTortomon. He breathes underwater. Dondokozord Dondokozord is the forty-sixth DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Dondokomon. He loves festivals. Bearzord Bearzord is a forty-seventh DigiForce member to be born. He transforms into Bearmon. He fights crimes. Pickzord Soldiers Pickzord soldiers are the hundreds of the last DigiForce members to be born. They transform into the Pickmon. They are a heroic army serving Gosei, Artio, and Nanuq. Category:Digimon Category:Transformers Category:Power Rangers Category:Crossovers